


Mother

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mother of twin boys. She really didn't think much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted else where but I changed it a bit. Hope you enjoy. Comment please.

I guess it's me own fault my boys ended up like this. Should have separated them when the was still little. But of course I didn't and now...now here we are. Where the hell is here even at? What am I supposed to do even? It's not like I can tell them to stop it's against everything but I can't force them to do anything they are old enough. But then again I can't just encourage them, can I? Oh lord gives strength. Oh lord...

I've seen it. More and more over the years. Ignored it I guess until it was staring me right in the face. First it started off just small simple things that were easy to over look. A slight touch as they walked by each other or glance across the table. Things a mother of twins ignored because they are twins and twins are strange. They have deep connections people and only guess what it's like. 

Then slight touches of the arm became a stroke and a glance across the table became an intense stare. Then they started sneaking out sayin they were heading over to little Ricky down the street when I knew he was sick the flu. 

Murphy. My sweet little angel started coming home with hickeys of course he tried to cover them but every now and then I would spot one and Connor giving him sly smiles as he tried to hide them. Then Connor would come over and squeeze his neck playfully and I knew he was pressing the hickeys as Murphy's eyes darkened and he treys to suppress a moan. 

Connor. Oh that little bugger he was the reason I started noticing it as much. He would make slight comments that would make Murphy wiggle in his skin. 

Oh lord what do I do? 

But they are...in love? I would say that's the right word but I'm not sure anymore. Can you love your twin brother the way you would love a pretty girl. Is it lust? No. Not that, maybe at first but not anymore. 

And now... Now what do I do? How could have they been so stupid? I was in the house! The fuckers knew that. They knew I didn't work the bar tonight. I thought they were ruff housing and I burst in and oh god...

And now they are both sitting across from me at the table both looking a ashamed but I can see it's not because of what they did but that they were caught. Idiots. 

"Well I just want you two ta know ya did a piss poor job of hiding it all this time!" 

Connor and Murphy both looked at each other then at me with equal shocked expressions. 

"I don't think it's my business so I'm just going to stay out of it. But you two suck at hiding it. I think you should think about....leaving? If this got out boys the town would be after ya." 

Murphy looked horrified at the idea of leaving, oh my little baby. But Connor? Connor was always strong always knew what he had to do and has long as Murphy was with him he would do fine and vis versa. 

Only a few short weeks later we scrounged up the money for two third class tickets to America. They picked the town Boston. Heard they had a large Irish community. 

As I watch the ship sail off I think I figured it out. They didn't love each other. What they had was a stronger bond than anyone could ever image. It was trust and love and faith. It was perfect. They are going to do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment my Conphy lovers


End file.
